


Nothing has to Change

by Pinpup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, DNF, Drama, Dream's POV, Flirting, Fluff, George's POV, Internal Conflict, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap's POV, Secret Crush, Self-Acceptance, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinpup/pseuds/Pinpup
Summary: Dream and George struggle to figure out where they stand with each other. Dream can accept who he his but George denies the feelings he experiences and tries to bury them. But how long can he deny who he really is? And is Sapnap ok?.“Why can’t you just say yes?” a heartbroken Dream cries out.“Because I’m scared! I’m scared alright! I don’t want anything to change.” George yells, the crystal clear tears he tried so hard to hold back roll down his face and touch his lips, the salty bitterness of the situation sank in..Updates whenever possible
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 33





	1. Drowsiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream says some things that are probably best not to say out loud in front of everyone and drives himself a little bit crazy trying to figure out why he would even think those thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy reading!

The little block man moved around the screen, rapidly crouching up and down, setting off a very friendly vibe into the atmosphere, when suddenly another avatar appeared, jumping continuously with its fist moving forward, the screen flashed a shade of red.

Dream returned from his trip to the restroom, hands slightly damp from having washed them. He picked up his headphones, placed them on his head, and was immediately welcomed with shouts and screams.

“SAPNAP! LEAVE ME ALONE!” George shouted into his microphone, eyebrows furrowing but a soft smile growing.

“NO! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!” Sapnap yelled back as his reply, continuing his hunt for George.

“CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET?!” The voice echoing through the instantly silent call Dream began to wheeze. “I come back from the bathroom, put my headphones on and then my ears start to bleed!”

“It’s cause stupid Sapnap wouldn’t quit punching me!” Trying to defend himself; George played the victim.

Sapnap didn’t care to try and defend his innocence but he did chuckle to himself quietly after hearing George’s desperate excuse to not be blamed for Dreams temporary hearing loss.

“Anyways we should probably start recording now if you want this video to get on your channel before next week George.” Dream suggested, clearly implying the obvious fact that they were taking forever.

“Yeah alright. Okay, I’m adding the plugin- now!” George responds looking for the entity that was now supposed to stop them from completing the game.

“ITS OVER HERE!” Sapnap yells, slight fear slipping into his words as his character sprints away as fast as it can.

*Time Skip*

The three had finished recording the video for George’s channel, now all that was left to do was for George to edit it. Once they finished recording they disconnected from the server and stayed taking on discord.

“Hey guys, today I coded it so that Dream would stop spacing out in the middle of conversations!” George exclaimed, hoping to get a hold of Dream’s attention, but ultimately failed.

“Here let me do it.” Confidence filled Sapnap’s voice as he quickly gasped for air and screamed into his microphone. “DREAM!!”

Pulled back into reality, forced to escape the thoughts that filled his head, a startled Dream threw his headphones on the floor. “WHAT THE HELL SAPNAP?” He yelled back as he put his headphones back on.

Sapnap heard Dream throw his headset on the floor and couldn’t stop laughing, so when he heard Dreams reply he completely lost it and fell onto the floor.

“Haha, so what were you thinking about while you were dozing off Dream?” A light chuckle escaped George’s mouth, barely noticeable, but for some reason, it completely took over Dreams thoughts.

“You’re cute.” Dream blatantly stated. A couple of seconds after, realization had kicked in and he was struggling to find a way out.

_ Fuck, why did I say that?! Why would I say that?? I didn’t mean to! It just came out for some reason! What do I do, what do I do?! Can I play it off? _

“Ugh, you’re such an idiot. Can’t you just be normal?” George rolled his eyes as blush made its way to his cheeks.

“Woahhh Dream! I think that was something meant for the DM’s!” Sapnap spoke up, a grin spreading across his face, hoping to embarrass his friends.

“I’m sorry! It was now or never! I couldn’t live with myself knowing that George would ever only think that I only thought of him as a friend!” Relieved that everyone seemed to think that Dream’s statement was a joke he went along with it. It was a joke after all though, right?

“Aww, you’re such a Romeo! Now go drink some poison! I already drank mine!” A spiteful George left the call.

“Oops.” That was all Dream managed to get out. “Well, I guess that was his way of logging out for the day! I should probably get going now too, talk to you later Sapnap!”

“Talk to you later Dream!”

Dream disconnected from the call and threw an old headset at a wall while he cursed himself.

“WHY WOULD I SAY THAT?! WHY WAS I THINKING THAT?! I- I don’t actually think that. When- when I was dozing off I was thinking about things we could’ve done better in the challenge video, well more specifically George, but that doesn’t mean anything! Just- why… why would I just blurt that out without thinking. I mean I like teasing George and making fun of him because he gets embarrassed but I- I wasn’t trying to tease or embarrass him then. It just came out… instinctively, I didn’t even think about it, and I always do because I know I can take it too far sometimes!”

Dream ranted to himself, wondering why on Earth he would respond that way to the question previously asked earlier. He decided he needed to take a shower, clear his head, and then figure it out afterward.

*Time Skip*

About an hour had passed by and Dream finally exited the shower; head clear but mostly because he forgot about the entire situation that happened earlier. He got dressed and plopped down on his bed; the door slightly creaking open as Patches walked in, hoping to be showered with affection.

"Hi, Patches! Did you come in here so I could pet you?" As he talked to Patches, Dream's voice gradually got higher than the voice he would normally speak in. At the moment he felt peace and bliss; he didn’t have a single care in the world. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep- reaching for the countless dreams that awaited him in his slumber begging to be picked for the delightful and pleasant sights he would experience that night.

That is until his phone started to ring and the caller ID showed the contact name, ‘Gogy’.

“Shit.” Suddenly everything came back to him: the thing he’d said, the embarrassment and confusion he’d felt, and the reason why he went into the damn shower in the first place. He'd never felt so panicked in his entire life as he did right now.

The phone rang and vibrated sitting on the edge of his bed. Dream just stared at it. As the phone was going off he felt nervous and anxious. He'd never felt this way around George before, so why was he now? He never had any problems figuring out his emotions before and now they felt like they were scattered messily all over his mind. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling and chose to ignore it for now, but deep down he knew exactly what the feeling was. All he needed to do now was embrace it. But first, he needed to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“DREAM!” His phone dropped back dow _ n _ onto his bed after the sudden greeting.

“Okay, maybe don’t scream into my ear right after I’ve tried falling asleep.” A warm chuckle echoed through the call which sparked warmth on both ends. A small smile made its way across Dream’s face.

“Oh sorry about that, anyway what’re you up to now? Since we didn’t talk much after I disconnected from the discord call.” A hint of guilt detected in his tone whilst George tried to make conversation.

“Well I was going to go to sleep but now I’m talking to you. So I obviously have my priorities straight.” Dream laughed, a large grin plastered across his face.

“Yes, because you definitely need me to survive.” Sarcasm heavily implied by George’s unenthusiastic tone.

“I do.” The words being blatantly said by Dream.

_ Shit! I did it again?! Why does this keep happening? _

George’s cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red. Why was Dream doing this to him out of nowhere? This wasn’t like him; at least he didn’t think so _. I mean maybe something happened to him and he just didn’t have the opportunity to tell me yet. _

Something ignited a fire within George, all that was needed now, was to fan the flame. Except, when George felt the flames rise he pushed them deep down into the depths of his heart afraid of what would happen and what he would need to face if he let them surface. And he wasn’t about to let them do that.

“D-Dream stop. You know I don’t like it when you do bits off-camera.”

“I- no it wasn’t- nevermind forget it… I’m sorry.” Dream let out a defeated sigh since he didn’t want to make the situation worse more than already was. He also felt culpable and wanted to make it up for it. He’d never felt this sorry before, at least that he remembered of. Had something within him changed? Discovered a new area yet to be explored and understood?

“It’s fine… just don’t do it again.”  _ Keep pushing the feelings away George. They mean nothing, and even if they did I wouldn’t dare act on them. _

Butterflies. That was what Dream was feeling at the moment. Millions and millions of butterflies. Dream wasn’t typically one to linger on what he felt and why or who he felt it for. Whatever happened earlier, to him, was in the past as far as he was concerned now. Yes, he still wanted to figure out what was happening, but at the moment the only thing he knew was that he could not stop thinking about George.

“Why can’t I get you out of my head?” Confusion and bliss poured into each word of the sentence like he was daydreaming about being in the clouds. Except he wasn’t and he once again spoke what was on his mind haphazardly.

“Dream. I… I thought we already spoke about this.” Cautiously approaching the situation once more was hard for George. The fire inside of him was starting to resurface, sweat started to form on his face and his leg bounced up and down.

“We need to have a longer, more serious conversation about this. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! So far I plan to keep updating this fic, although the schedule will be really messed up since I'm also busy with day-to-day things which will also result in the chapters being pretty short (hope that's not a big deal though)!


	2. Xenophobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have a serious conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!

“We need to have a longer, more serious conversation about this. Now.”

Dream was taken aback by the venomous tone suddenly being used. No. Not suddenly. George had every right to be upset at him. I mean who was Dream to continue doing what he was already asked not to? It’s not like I meant to though, Dream thought his mind filling with apologies.

“G- George I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, honestly!” His words dissolve with guilt and desperation. “I don’t know what’s going on with me…” Pain seeping through the soft whisper.

“No Dream, you need to stop this. I don’t care if it was an accident if it was on purpose, whatever reason you may think you have doesn’t matter. I don’t care. I don’t know what’s been happening with you recently but you usually know when to stop, and for whatever reason, it’s like you just forgot. You need to fix whatever's been screwing with your head.”

_Recently? Have I been acting like I have today for a while now? How haven’t I noticed this? Why haven’t I? Why? Why does it hurt so much… for him to talk to me like this? Why can’t I listen, apologize, and mean that I won’t do it again? Why? Why can’t just- just stop?!_

Words clogged his throat. He wanted to speak but if he said anything they would come pouring out like a waterfall. And who knows what would be revealed if he let the words come crashing down.

“Dream… you can do bits and stuff like that whilst recording for the viewers. But I do not allow you to do so off-camera. You clearly can’t control what you say.” His heart stinging while he stated what he wanted, George had to limit him, he had to keep him at arm's length.

Why does this hurt to say? He thought. This isn’t right for him to do, I shouldn’t feel sorry for saying the truth. But why? Why is what he says so important to me? Why do his words matter so much? Why do I feel pain and sorrow every time he doesn’t respond to me, even if it’s just for an hour?

“Okay. I’ll stop. And I’m sorry, again.” Struggling to hold back tears, he tried his hardest to make his response short and sincere.

_If only you’d let me explain. Would I even know how to explain? He thought even more desperation making its way to every thought he thought._

“Alright… well I better get going. Talk to you later Dream.”

“Goodbye, George.”

The call ends. Dream throws his phone to the floor, it bounces off the carpet in his bedroom, luckily it didn’t crack. Patches laying on the bed slightly startled at her owner's sudden hostility.

Dream collapses onto the floor. His legs lost all feeling in them. Tears streaming down his face and his fist pounding on the floor to help stop him from screaming in agony.

The worst part about Dreams' pain was that he didn’t know why he was in pain. All this hurt and heartache that was weighing him down, he had no idea why it was there. The mere thought of George being disgusted by his behavior tore his world apart. And why? Why did what George thought matter so much to him, more than his own independent opinions?

“Why?” His voice breaking and cracking with every word he spoke. “Why do I feel this way all of sudden?”

“Is it so sudden?” He said softly out loud. Curiosity growing within him. “George said recently, so have I been acting like this for a while now without realizing it?”

“But no… how would not realize it. I’ve always been aware and cautious about what I say to George, so how could I have missed what could have been potentially weeks of me saying these things to him. How.”

_What’s going on with me? Why does this bother me so much? Why is George the only thing that can make its way into my thoughts? Why?_

Dream sobbed to himself quietly. He laid on the carpet-covered floor in the fetal position. Patches watched her owner and decided to jump off the bed, going over to lay next to Dream, hopefully granting him some sort of comfort. Soon the sobbing turned into snivels as he cried himself to sleep.

Patches was the first thing Dream had seen when he woke up. Next came the floor and then a wall.

“Oh…” Was all he said when he realized he had slept on the floor. He stood up from the ground and made his way to the kitchen.

“Hi, Patches… you want some breakfast?” Breakfast? Who was he kidding? It was past noon, the sun was already out and shining. The day should’ve already been seized. Dream looked over to the stove and saw and saw the time.

“Shit… I- I’m sorry girl.” Running over to her food and water bowls Patches couldn’t care less. All she knew was that she was hungry. So was Dream, but he had bigger priorities than having cereal as his first meal of the day.

He made his way back to his bedroom looking for his phone. And he found it, on the floor across the room. He remembered when he threw it, he remembered the conversation he had with George and it killed him. But why? That’s what he was determined to figure out.

He picked up his phone and saw the millions of notifications piling up on his lock screen. He couldn’t bother to see what was going on though. He was going to figure out what exactly was screwing with his head. For himself and for George.

Dream sat down on his bed with a notepad and pen he grabbed at his desk and his thoughts. He was going to write down everything that came into his head. At least, everything that seemed important. And so he started.

George. That was the first thing written down. I don’t-. The thought cut off but that was the next thing written. Dream stared blankly at the notepad in front of him. There were too many thoughts filling his head. He couldn’t focus on a specific one when another and another kept pushing it away. He threw the notepad at the wall in frustration but quickly calmed down. Writing down his thoughts obviously wasn’t working so he had to come up with a different approach. So for the time being he would only focus on the thoughts that had to do with George. Since that was the main thing bothering him.

First, the thoughts of George. Then, the tingling sensation he had felt yesterday. The butterflies. But why?! Why butterflies?! Dream panicked he knew where this was leading to. He knew how this day would end. What conclusion he would reach. He couldn’t believe it. Eventually, he could accept it, but he couldn’t believe that the butterflies were there because of George. But why now?! Why was he only feeling them now? And not weeks ago? Is there a reason for that? Or was it just because he suddenly became self-aware?

The sobbing came again. He curled up on his bed and cried. For he realized that there was no way to deny the truth. And the truth was that he felt more than mere friendship for George. He felt things that were indescribable, feelings he didn’t even know were there. But he wasn’t sobbing because what he thought he knew about himself turned out to be wrong, no, he was crying because he knew that no matter what George wouldn’t ever feel the same way. And that’s what pained him the most.

Once again he fell asleep. But this time he had a dream. A dream he didn’t even imagine he would have.

Snow covered the fields of grass like a big white blanket. It was nice and soft but cold Dream could go numb if he stayed any longer, yet something compelled him to stay. He walked the white-coated meadows wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, definitely not enough to keep him from freezing. He walked and walked and walked for who knows how long but eventually he came upon a cabin. You could see that the lights were on from the outside, so without knocking he turned the doorknob and was able to enter.

He entered the cabin and although it looked small from the outside it was extremely long and wide. At the other side of the cabin, he could make out a figure, a person. It was George. As Dream walked to the other side of the cabin, still only at the halfway mark, George turned around to face him.

“Dream,” He said. “Why am I here?”

“I don’t know… I wish I did though.” Dream observed George. He was wearing a black-on-black suit with black shoes.

“Well of course you do. You’re the one that brought me here. Why did you bring me here, Dream?” The sudden pressure to answer the question he was granted was overwhelming. It was just a question though, why couldn’t he answer it?

“I- I don’t know!” _But why?! Why don’t I know?!_

“WHY AM I HERE DREAM?!” The aggressiveness in the tone being used was easily noticeable. The scream rang through Dreams ears and he couldn’t focus.

“I DON’T KNOW!” He fell on his knees, covered his ears, and told himself he was going to be alright. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t pleading to be taken away, but he was scared. Not of the George in front of him, but of himself. Why didn’t he know the answer? Or did he know and just not want to say it out loud?

Then, as quickly as it came, the hostility of the situation had disappeared and it was once again peaceful. George approached Dream; he got down on one knee and examined him. Then he wrapped his arms around him.

“Shh, it’s okay Dream; I can tell you.” A comforting George said while hugging Dream. “ I’m here because you want me to be; because you need me. It’s as simple as that.”

That wasn’t simple at all. Why do I want you here?

“You see Dream, you’ve wanted me for a while now, it’s only very recently that you’ve realized the feelings you hold. I’m here because you crave my presence; because you crave me.”

“I… crave you?” Dream said, even more perplexed and curious than before.

“You’ve been starving.” A grin being plastered on George’s face.

The clone of the man moved his face closer until their lips had met. Time stopped and all that could be heard were their breaths. The snowflakes outside froze as they were falling and the trees went still. The heat and tension rose in the room; their bodies intertwining and their mouths parting every so often.

Suddenly, everything went black, and Dream quickly launched forward. His breath heavy, with drops of sweat forming on the side of his face. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair; reaching through his memories, desperately searching and grasping for fragments of the dream he had experienced.

He recalled the details and feelings of every waking moment and it excited him, however, he knew nothing like that would ever happen in real life. Now Dream could care less about who he was; the only thing he cared about now is what he felt, and now Dream finally knew what he felt. And for who.

But then Dream remembered something else. The actual George. He would have to face him; almost every day.

How the hell am I supposed to talk to him after- after that?! I- I really fucked up this time huh. Dream chuckled to himself and groaned loudly. How the hell am I supposed to be- be normal, around him?!

The short euphoria he had felt quickly went away at the thought of accidentally exposing himself and what he was thinking about when he would be talking to his best friends. He was also absolutely dreading tomorrow since he had previously been told by Sapnap and George that they were planning on going live that very day.

Dream took a look at his phone. 3:27 Saturday, January 21. He hadn’t slept for as long as he should have since he had gone to sleep at around 10:38 at night. He wasn’t planning on staying awake at 3:27 in the morning when he could get more rest, especially since his friends would be live later and if he was tired he could slip up and ruin everything in a matter of seconds.

He set his phone on the nightstand beside his bed and laid back down. He closed his eyes, wishing for everything to go smoothly, hoping that the friendships and trust he had taken so long to build wouldn’t shatter with just a couple of words that were not meant to be spoken at loud. Drifting peacefully into a slumber where this time around there was no dream to be dreamt, nothing that would mess, confuse, or conflict his mind, nothing that would make him cry or scream or yell out in pain. Only sleep; pure comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the live stream; Dream panics and George tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading (and sorry for the late update)!

Light seeped into the room, the curtains covering the window stayed still, and the windows tried their hardest to keep the cold frigid air from coming inside the warm space. The door creaked open and Patches entered the cozy area sitting on the floor on the side of Dream’s bed to make herself visible. She began to softly meow, looking forward to her owner's awakening.

The striped and now impatient cat paced around the room, frustrated cry’s escaping her small mouth. The noise had caused Dream to wake from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. He flipped over to his right side and saw Patches laying on the floor with a look of defeat spread across her fluffy face.

He turned to see his nightstand and reached for his phone, turning it on in the process. He had dozens and dozens of notifications from Discord and Messages that he had received about 50 minutes earlier. “Dream r u coming on?” One dm from Sapnap read. _Coming on? Onto what?_ Then it hit. Dream checked the time and it was already way past the time his friends would start streaming.

The calming morning quickly changed into a stressful hurry to accompany the guys. Dream got dressed even though he wasn’t planning on going live or using a face cam for that matter, nevertheless, it helped him feel like he was ready to seize the day.

He made his way to his computer, opening up discord on one monitor and launching up Minecraft on another. He found the VC his friends and a few others were in and joined it.

“–you know?” A very loud and energetic voice took over the call. “Hi!” Dream spoke softly, a bit confused about what was going on at the moment.

“OH! Dream? What’s the worst word you know?” Immediately Dream was able to recognize who had been speaking. “Ahm…”

“Oh yeah think real hard! Think straight into the depths of hell! Also, Dreammmm, what’s an STD?” The mischievous voice of TommyInnit changed its pace almost all the time. Sometimes you couldn’t make out what he was going on about and other times you could and would choose to ignore him. Especially when he would ask his most infamous questions.

“Um, the worst word I know is TommyInnit and I’m definitely not answering the second question.” Tommy cursed at Dream and switched to VC 2 along with Tubbo who was also in the call. He logged onto the server and asked where George and Sapnap were so he could be around them, to which they responded and said they were in the community house.

“I can’t believe you were late to our streams Dream!” Sapnap said acting completely devastated. “Guys, can we get some capital d colons in the chats please?”

“I’m sorry!” Dream pleaded, hoping his friends would give in and forgive him. “I woke up from sleeping in and got here as fast as I could!”

“Wow, I can’t believe you would choose sleep over us, Dream.” Trying to sound as serious as possible to guilt trip Dream wasn’t very hard for George. He even made himself sound genuinely hurt, if only he could do that when he role-played.

Although Dream knew everyone was joking around, he couldn’t help but feel remorseful. His friends had been waiting for him to show up and he slept through half of their live stream? “I’m such a shitty friend.” he thought. He couldn’t keep the negative thoughts out. He promised himself that he wouldn’t slip up or ruin everything during the live stream and in general, yet he felt as if that was exactly what he was doing now.

Dream’s person was standing still, only the arms swayed by its side. The hand on his keyboard and the hand on his mouse both stopped controlling the character as he was thinking to himself. “They’re right,” he said in his head. “How could I sleep in when they’d already told me before they were going to go live and wanted me there?”

“Dream?” A wary George asked, hoping that his friend was alright. Dream didn’t answer him, throughout the call you could hear Dream starting to hyperventilate. Worried that the remarks he had made got into the head of his friend, even Sapnap’s and George’s stream chats were piling up with questions to the point they both had to be put on emote only. George dm’d him, hoping for a positive and quick response resulting in Dream interacting with him and Sapnap again. Unfortunately, Dream had isolated himself in his mind, going through and carefully questioning and answering every negative thought that crossed it.

This was unusual since Dream typically didn’t let anything anyone said get into his head. That wasn’t his flaw, that was Sapnap’s.

Now it felt like his mind was a room with a window that he was in. The window could allow him to see everything outside and recognize how beautiful his surroundings were. But when the weather got stormy, the blinds would close and wouldn’t let him open them back up. So he was left in the darkness, with nothing but the emptiness of the room, thunder, lightning, and rain filling his head.

His vision felt blurry and his heart beated out of his chest and sweat ran down his face while his body slowly began to shake as if it was cold, even if his heater was on. He was moved to a different call and a voice rang through his head.

“Dream?” The name was repeated over and over in his head. _What am I… what am I doing?_ He got up quickly, tripping on his chair and falling onto the floor. “Are- are you ok??”

George had heard Dream stumble and thought he might’ve accidentally hurt himself. His worried and frightened tone echoed through Dream’s crowded mind and startled him back into reality. “Dream answer me! You’re seriously freaking me out!”

“George?” Struggling to think because he was out of breath, Dream felt distressed and overall just terrible. He didn’t know why this was bothering him so much or why it was affecting him in this way. After all, he knew they were only joking. _They were only joking, right?_

Doubt kept crawling into the crevices of Dream’s thoughts, but before he allowed himself to fall prey to the self-conflicting mindset that was awaiting him, he answered.

“I… I’m fine.” It sure didn’t sound like it, you could practically hear his heart pounding.

George scoffed. “There is no way you’re ‘just fine’. Why weren’t you answering earlier? I heard you fall out of your chair, did it hurt?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be streaming still?” Ignoring George’s question, Dream asked one of his own.

“I ended it. I wasn’t going to ignore the fact that something could be wrong with you and just continue on with my day as if nothing was happening.”

“But you and Sapnap had been planning those streams for a while! If anything you could’ve just talked with me afterward!”

“Dream, do you really think we’re selfish enough to continue streaming while you could be having some sort of panic attack or God knows what else?! That you aren’t more important?! We’re not just business partners or anything like that, we’re your friends, Dream.” The bittersweet tone felt like the hug a loved one had given you right after yelling at you to get your life together. That’s essentially what George had just given Dream.

A long pause soon followed suit and Dream’s mind started to race yet again- conflicting itself with how to respond to his friend.

“I like you, George! Alright, I like you! It feels so sudden but at the same time, it doesn't! It's like I've always had these feelings for you and I'm just now realizing it, and maybe that is what's happening! I- I don't know if I'm being self-aware or if I'm just being stupid but that has to mean something, right? I- I mean you have so much influence over my decision-making and my thoughts and I barely even know why! It can't be for no reason, right? It can't be!”

Is what he wanted to say with every bone in his body.

“I… I’m sorry.” Is what he decided to say instead, it took everything inside of him to stop himself from saying what he truly felt.

The feeling of swallowing back all of your bottled-up emotions before they have enough time to reach the surface is a feeling you wish you never have to experience. It makes you feel like at any given moment you could just explode and that the one you chose to trust with your heart will tear it into a million little pieces when you’re your most vulnerable self.

“What are you sorry for? You haven’t done anything wrong.” George grew even more worried, what was his friend apologizing for? He thought he knew him well enough to be able to read what was going through his mind.

 _I have though!_ He thought, laughing to himself, soft sobs escaping his mouth whenever he couldn’t hold them back. _Who am I to hide these- these feelings from you, you deserve to know! To feel comfortable talking to me, someone you trust not to take advantage of you or any of that! But I just… I just can’t tell you… I can’t bring myself to tell you. Cause if I do… you could leave… and I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if that happened._

“For everything… I didn’t mean to get in your way.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dream? You’re making no sense.” _Why is he talking like this? It’s like he’s speaking in riddles._ _Why can’t he just tell me what’s wrong, he knows he can trust me so why is he holding back so much?”_

“I’ll… I’ll talk to you later George.”

“Wha- no Dream you can just leave after saying-” Before he could finish his sentence Dream had abruptly left the call and closed out of Discord after saying goodbye.

“What? What the hell’s his problem?! Why would he… why would he say sorry?” George frustratedly ran his hands through his hair and let out an irritated sigh.

He hated not knowing what was going on in Dream’s head. Normally they were always on the same page, in sync if you must, but recently it’s felt as if they were planets apart and he had no idea why.

George sat at his desk leaning back in his chair slightly, exasperated about what had just occurred. “Well… what the fuck do I do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! It means a lot!


End file.
